The present invention relates to interactive connections between musical instruments and computers, and more particularly to generating and controlling computer graphic images using musical instruments.
Computer technology and software design have led to revolutions in the musical and visual arts. The musical instrument digital interface (MIDI) standard allows interoperability among a wide range of musical and computer devices. The MIDI standard, a public-domain protocol, defines how a generic MIDI transmitter controls a generic MIDI receiver. A MIDI transmitter can be an electronic keyboard or drum machine, a MIDI sequencer that stores and transmits sequences of digital musical information, or an acoustic instrument equipped with an analog-to-digital (A/D) converter. A MIDI receiver can be any device that combines and translates received MIDI sequences into sound. MIDI technology allows the creation of personal programmable electronic orchestras.
The advent of multi-media computer programs has changed the visual arts, particularly those of video images. Multi-media programs allow control of computer-generated animated graphics as well as external video sources. Multimedia presentations blend these various graphical sources together into complex, coherent visual works.
Unfortunately, current multi-media authoring programs do not easily implement MIDI sequences within a graphical presentation. Current multi-media programs do not provide a complete and usable MIDI implementation. Furthermore, current multi-media programs do not have a constant time performance and cannot synchronize to the standard MIDI time codes. The resulting inability to accurately and easily combine sound and picture together into a cohesive work renders current multi-media programs rather useless for professional real-time applications.
Prevailing practice works around these problems by using complex and expensive time code-controlled video overdubbing to connect sound information with visual data. Often, such dubbing must be done on dedicated systems available only to the highest levels of the profession. Given the prevalence of low-cost MIDI equipment and software, and inexpensive multi-media authoring programs, there exists a clear need for simple methods of linking computer animated graphics and other visual information to computer-controlled music.
What is needed is an improved method and system for providing real-time interactivity between MIDI devices, digital audio production and broadcast-quality graphics. An improved music-controlled graphic interface should allow the same MIDI sequencer that plays back musical sequences to control all graphic programming as well. The method and system should provide the performer real-time control over any visual program material, including taped or projected video. In addition, the system and method should allow an open system that can be easily expanded with available components and software, and be easily understood.